The Hanging Gardens Chronicles
by PaydayScribe
Summary: Set years into the future, technology reigns and Equestria crumbles as Princess Twilight recalls the tale of the one pony who has any chance of restoring peace to this war driven Equestria.


Long ago, before magic faded from the world, before technology took hold of this world and molded up into the cold, heartless land of Equestria that we know today...there was the Equestiran Royal Family. Princess Celestia, the Princess of the Sun, would bring about the day and raise the sun at dawn, bathing the land in the warm glow of her caring soul as well as the Sun's rays. Princess Luna, Princess of the Night, would bring about the night, and raise the Moon at twilight hour, singing sweet lullabies into our ears as she lay us down to bed with kind words and a kind heart. Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, Princess of Love, helped breathe life into the earth of those who lived upon it, igniting the flames of passion without our hearts for the world and for everyone around us.

and finally...my mother, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Magic, who with the spark of friendship, bound all of pony-kind together, showing us that as long as you have faith in your friends, harmony will always reign throughout the land.

With the four Princesses together, Equestria prospered, and all of us lived in harmony...but...all good things must come to an end; and the pony responsible for the end of Equestria is...

My Father...a pony enthralled with the turning of gears, and christened as the father of all modern technology. The Royal Archineer...Loc Pad.

My father and I were as close as could be...and he understood the power his machines held, and he respected them and knew better than to abuse the power they invested in him. However, just because he understood the power of his technology didn't mean other ponies did; and so, when he mysteriously disappeared from the world...other ponies made their leap for glory, and used my father's technology to take power, forcing the royal family into isolation, leaving us stranded on the hanging gardens my father and I built for my mother...the last stronghold of magic. Hidden away from the world, we watch at ponies fight among themselves...burning the once beautiful land of Equestria to the ground.

Every day, I send down creations of my own...sometimes to simply closer observe the new Equestria... other times, as soldiers aimed towards those who corrupted my father's inventions but before their technology...mine is nothing. If only my father had not disappeared...a true Archineer could handle this threat, and I am nothing but a lowly apprentice...

"Loc!"

"...mother, am I late for my magic lessons again?"

"No Loc...it's saturday, you don't have any lessons today."

"Is it? Hm...day and night seem to just meld together these days."

"...Loc, are you-"

"Thinking about father? Of course...don't you?"

"I try my best to ignore the thoughts..."

"...Mother?"

"Hm...?"

"Can you tell me about him?"

"Loc..."

"I want to know! Maybe if I can find out more about him; maybe...if I can figure Dad out, I can find out where he came from...and finish my Archineer training. Then I could restore Equestria!"

"Loc!"

I recoiled at the volume of my mother's voice...I knew Father was a touchy subject...but too many years have gone by...I needed to know.

"Mother I know this is hard...but I need to know."

"As do we."

"Aunt Luna! Aunt Celestia! Aunt Cadence!"

"...you were listening in, weren't you?"

"Twilight...I know this is hard, but it's been long enough, it's time you told all of us where Loc Pad came from...I need to know...Shining is with him and I need to know where that Stallion of yours took my husband."

"We've sat idly by and left the ponies to their own devices long enough, it's time we put an end to this nonsense...before they destroy all of Equestria."

Mother exchanged looks with all of us and with a heavy sigh...she began to tell the tale...

"It seems I can't keep it secret anymore can I? ...Alright, every pony let's head into the dinning hall, Spike already has lunch ready for us, and if I've forgotten anything, he'll be able to fill in the blanks."

and with that, we all left for the dining hall, the air was dense with tension, all of us hoping for the best but expecting the worst of my father's true identity.

* * *

This is my first fan-fiction ever...I'm honestly not sure how well it'll go over but I figured, "I've been thinking about doing it long enough, I might as well go ahead and write it."

Chapters will usually be rather short, around 700 to 1000 words each time, just because I'm mostly doing this during my free time and that's rather few and far in between.

Anyway tell me what you all think, and if you all have suggestions on where I should take this story go ahead and tell me about them because I enjoy getting feedback and talking to people to improve my writing.


End file.
